


First Love

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [152]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: George Crawley was in love.





	First Love

George Crawley was in love. He didn’t care that the one he loved was older, that they were working class, or even that they were a man; all he cared about was that he had never felt this way before. George had known he was attracted to men since he had started at Eton, the older he’d become, the more certain he felt. He had touched the other boys and they had touched him and it felt nice, but they weren’t the ones who he dreamed of every night. 

None of them made him feel the way that Barrow did.


End file.
